


Holding On To You

by DunciiBear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Character Deaths, Kidnapping, M/M, Thriller, crude language, dark themes, future chapter torture, slight sex scene, will update tags and archive warnings as violent themes occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunciiBear/pseuds/DunciiBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like your every day love story, they fall in love, move in together, and go to spend the rest of their lives together. But when Jean goes missing and Marco gets a message from the kidnapper, he finds out just how much of his humanity he'd lose, just how far he would go, to get back the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ: This is intended to be a Thriller Modern Day AU, so if you have issues with moments of torture, or just generally dark themes, please take care reading this, as later chapters will feature heavily. The tags will update as the chapters are posted.
> 
> Now please, sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself.  
> I accept any form of constructive criticism as well.

 

 

_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment._ ”

 

Marco had never really understood those words, by Sarah Desson stated in her novel ‘The Truth About Forever’, to their full extent until he experienced his first confrontation of true love. It honestly was such a sudden moment, in which literally any factor could have prevented them from meeting. Marco had actually thought of this often, if he hadn’t have slept through his alarm, he may have taken his normal route to work rather than having to get ready in a rush and not rushed through the local dog park. If he had been looking where’d he’d been going, rather than fumbling around with the strap on his bag, he may not have wandered off path and bumped into the symbol of true love in all his glory. Hell, even if he had stopped at his favourite bagel stand for a quick bite rather than potentially abusing his privilege for a free meal every shift, he very likely would have missed him altogether.

 

But none of this really mattered, because he still slept through his alarm, leaving him no time to do his hair and barely time to throw on his coffee shop uniform. He still decided to abuse his work privileges despite how great the bagels smelt this morning; and he still rushed through the park fumbling with his bag, causing him to not notice the tree root right in front of him.

 

Marco fell. In two ways. He fell forward, right into quick arms of his savior who cushioned most of his fall. And he fell in love. From the instant he saw the man's scruffy light ash-brown hair with the darker undercut on each side, from the moment that he made a visual connection with the man’s light brown eyes; hell, even from the moment that he saw that dorky washed out grey green hoodie with some kind of pop culture print on it, he knew he was the one. Marco finally understood what Sarah Desson was writing about. This was it, this was that moment. Marco found true love.

 

“Quite a catch, wouldn't you say so freckles?”

 

Yeah. Quite a catch indeed.

 

From there it was pretty much history. Marco discovered that the stranger’s name was Jean, as he escorted Marco safely to work and that he was out playing with his labrador, ‘Hitch’, when the freckled beauty stumbled his way into his life. After a couple of months of coffee dates, which escalated to actual dates, which in turn escalated even further to hooking up at their respective homes, they finally officially become partners. Scoot this love story forward by about 4 years and we see the two lovers still the apple of each-others eyes and moving into their first home together with Hitch. They’d both worked extremely hard to come to this milestone in their relationship, saving every cent they had and working multiple jobs, but this was more than worth it.

 

So here they were, two 25 year old men moving into their first home together. Jean didn't want to bother paying to get some fancy removalist to transport all of their belongings, so they decided to get help from some of their friends. Bertolt and Reiner actually owned a massive pick-up truck, which they used for work, so they were extremely helpful in moving all of their larger and heavier furniture. Marco honestly felt really bad recruiting his friends for such a mission, I mean, surely they had better things to do; but the two muscular albeit soft natured men were more than happy to help! For all the smaller objects and the various boxes, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa managed to get it all done in about two car trips each. It wasn't the most beautiful house in the world, in fact it could do with a major touch-up, a fresh coat of paint, maybe a nice renovation in the backyard with a small deck, an area they could plant some vegetables and flowers, but despite all of these factors, Marco was happy, because this house was theirs.

 

Marco thanked the crew by cooking up a barbecue in the back yard. Bertolt and Reiner were more on the Marco side of the friend spectrum, whereas the trio were known through Jean, so this was the perfect opportunity for both sides to mingle and maybe mesh into one large group of friends, rather than the current separate cliques.

 

“Hey Marco, how long ‘til those steaks do you think?” bellowed Bertolt, followed up by a hearty laugh by Reiner.

 

“Sorry about his impatience, I swear all he thinks about is food.” Reiner said through his laughter.

 

“Hey, c’mon. I think about you too! And how you cook the bacon just right. Damn it to hell, you’re right, as usual.” And as usual, Bertolt couldn’t keep his eyes off the barbecue.

 

Marco turned the steak over and laughed at his friend, “You know, perfected food isn’t rushed. If you want it done right, you gotta let the pro’s have at it--” Right as he ended the sentence, he felt arms wrap around his waist and spin him around.

 

“A pro huh? Is that what you call it! Did you happen to leave out the part where you call your mother almost three times every time you cook dinner because you freak out that you’ve done something wrong?” Jean smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

 

“Well at least I don’t almost burn down apartments because somehow you can’t cook toast.” Marco laughed and kissed him back. “I never could get used to the smell of that place again, but you promised, no repeat performances.”

 

“Hey, to be fair you were keeping me pretty distracted.”

 

“Hey! No changing the subject, you burnt the toast, and I’m never going to let you live it down. Besides, we have guests.” Marco gestured towards the two mingling groups mere meters from them. What Marco noticed though was that they all heard everything. Bertolt and Eren were on their knees in absolute stitches over the fact that Jean almost burnt down the apartment with a toaster, while Reiner and Armin were trying their hardest to not giggle despite the evident smile on their faces. Hell, even Mikasa had a cheeky grin on her face.

“Oh my god, I can’t breathe.” Eren managed to make out between the puffs of air escaping his lungs. He started to settle down, before breaking out in a fit of laughter once again. “I bet he didn’t tell you about the time when we were in college where he tried making pop tarts while we were out and somehow managed to set them on fire. I can still smell that hint of extremely burnt chocolate fudge any time I even go near that place.”

 

“Jaeger! You weren’t meant to tell anyone that!” Jean almost screeched, covering his mouth from the shock. He looked over at Marco who was trying to cover up his giggling by turning his back to Jean and working on the barbecue, but it was evident that he was in tears from the laughter, just like everybody else.

 

Jean looked from Marco giggling, to Eren on the ground in abdominal pain from laughing too much, to Bertolt who’d actually fallen off his chair. Jean smiled, “Well at least they’re all becoming friends, I’m glad my misfortunes can PROVIDE SUCH ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU ALL”, he yelled at them, all while beginning to laugh himself.

 

The night continued on with further laughter and bliss, everybody now friends with everybody else, this was honestly the dream. Marco kept glancing at Jean throughout the night, staring at his beautiful face. He loved the way that Jean's smile curves upward when he laughs, how when he tries to wink at Marco he ends up blinking because he's reached that point of drunkenness. Marco hadn't felt such content for a long time, he was where he belonged. This was now truly where he belonged, right by Jean's side.

 

It hit about 10pm when everybody had to leave. Bertolt and Reiner to go feed their dog, and the other three had work in the morning so needed to sleep off the alcohol. Jean and Marco began spent maybe five minutes cleaning up and dumping all the rubbish in bags before Jean grabbed Marco by the waist and pulled the freckled beauty towards him.

 

"Thanks for everything babe, I was honestly worried about them all liking each other. Bert and Reiner come off as a little intimidating so it's not often that they end up making friends."

 

Marco giggled, "A little intimidating? Baby, Reiner looks like he could crush your head between his thighs if you said something he didn't like."

 

"No he does-- Okay, I suppose you have me there. But still, the fact still stands that I'm glad this went well."

 

Jean grabbed Marco by the ass and pulled him even closer, so that Marco could feel up close and personal just how glad he was that the night went well. Next thing you know, Marco had pulled off Jean's shirt and Jean had begun kissing his neck. Everything else in the world seemed completely insignificant, as far as the two boys were concerned, there was no other person in the world. The only thing that held any importance was the way Jean's body was firm and strong, which made Marco feel safe, Jean's fingers tracing their way across Marco's body making him tremble and shiver, and of course there was Jean's ragged breathing which somehow managed to express a kind of violent but passionate love, making him feel like he was doing his job of loving Jean right. Marco had Jean's pants down to his knees and was playing with Jean through his briefs, and had been for a couple of minutes before Jean took a sharp intake of air and pulled himself out of Marco's reach.

 

"Not again, not again, NOT FUCKING AGAIN" Jean yelled in frustration. He pulled up his pants and kicked the back door. "Every fucking time! You'd think by now I would have learnt how to last more than a couple of minutes, how the fuck can I do anything for you if I can't even do this!"

 

Marco walked over to Jean and kissed his back. "It's absolutely fine! Babe, it really is, I'm sure if anybody can get it back up again after that, it's me."

 

"It's not fine Marco, you do everything for me! You love me more than I could dream, cook for me, make me feel like I belong, but I can't even stop myself from cumming for more than two fucking minutes!"

 

Marco turned him around and tried to kiss him, but Jean just turned his head so the kiss would hit his cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't. Not tonight. I'm sorry." and he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. Marco picked up Jean's shirt, fixed himself up, and lent against the counter, a grim look on his face. He loved Jean, and he would continue to love him until the end of time. He just wished there was something he could do to make Jean feel good about himself in bed. He loved the fact that Jean came quickly because he felt like his work was being done right, and it wasn't like Marco was incapable of getting Jean hard again. He got like this every time, and Marco just wants to see him happy, why does it have to be this hard? Why couldn’t Jean see that all he wanted was his love. Marco pondered over the thought of whether he was actually worthy to be with Jean, worthy enough to be the one to make him happy.

 

Marco didn't bother with the shower tonight, he'd have one in the morning. So he pulled off his clothes, save for his boxers, and got into bed, rolling onto his side facing the window.  Jean came out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed as well, then rolling into his own side. Jean turned his head around to look at Marco, and he said “I love you freckles, goodnight.” Marco tried to say it back, but he couldn’t help but bite his tongue. He didn’t feel like he was worthy enough to love Jean. Not yet.

 

“Goodnight Jean.”

 

Marco woke up early the next morning to find the Jean had rolled his way over onto his side of the bed and was cuddling Marco like there was no tomorrow. Marco slipped out from his grasp and kissed him on the cheek, taking extra special care not to wake him up. He put on his favourite light blue button up shirt, rolled up the sleeves and checked it still fit well before he put on some skinny jeans and shoes and walked out into the living room to begin his day.

 

Okay, what was there to do today. Marco still had to wait until Jean woke up to do most things so he decided he'd go out and get him a good morning coffee and bagel from his favourite Cafe a couple of blocks from here. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. Marco loved this walk, he loved seeing the children playing in the park by their house because it gave him hope for his own future children. He loved that everybody on these blocks knew each other by name, like a tight little community, and he especially loved the beautiful smell of coffee and baked goods coming from the Cafe. It was a long line today, he noticed as he arrived. He ended up taking about twenty-five minutes in there, but as he was considered a regular and a favourite customer, the owners of this cute place, Sasha and Connie Springer, gave him an extra coffee for staying patient and loyal despite the long queues, as well as for bothering to ask how their days were, unlike most customers. With this, the Springer's sent him back home so his boyfriends coffee wouldn't get cold.

 

Marco expertly unlocked and opened the door with one hand while carrying two bagels and two coffee's in the other. Feeling super proud of himself, he giggled to himself as he called out to Jean.

 

"Come on honey, we've got a big day ahead of us so I bought us some coffee. So get your ass out of be--"

 

This was the moment that Marco looked up. He dropped the coffee on the ground and didn't even notice as it spilt all through the carpet. In fact he dropped everything he had on him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what had happened in the room. The glass coffee table was smashed, there were photos knocked off the wall and broken, but that was all completely insignificant, as Marco couldn't stop staring at the blood splattered on the wall. Marco ran straight through the kitchen door and at the ceramics smashed on the ground.

 

"JEAN!"

 

He burst through the door to the bathroom and glanced around, no sign of him.

 

"JEAN PLEASE. BABY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

 

Marco lunged for the door to the last possible place he could be. The bedroom. The bed covers were off, there were traces of a slight scuffle but again no Jean, where is Jean, Jean Jean Jean JEAN JEAN WH E RE IS JE AN.

 

Marco was lost. His mind was broken. Everything in the house was destroyed. There was blood all over the walls, and his love, his baby, his sweet darling Jean was gone. He stumbled out to the living room and fell to his knees.

 

“Jean… Where are you?”

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 

What was that? Marco looked around him, it wasn’t the phone in his pocket, and Jean’s phone didn’t make that sound. He pushed himself up and stared around the room, trying to avoid looking at the splashes of red on the wall and carpet. _Ding! Ding!_ The sound wasn’t stopping, and Marco was somehow getting even more distressed. Even with the whole room spinning, he stumbled his way towards the couch, on a search for the sound, and he found an iPad which definitely didn’t belong to him OR Jean.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Presented on the iPad screen was an electronic note that read,

 

**“Follow my orders and he lives, tell the police and he dies. Your choice.”**

 

Marco slid down onto the ground next to the couch and iPad, not caring that he was sitting in glass. No amount of physical pain could compare to what his heart felt.


	2. The Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's disappeared, there's a threatening message from a stranger, and there's no time to lose. Marco has to get in the right mindset and try to piece everything together, for Jeans sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ: This is intended to be a Thriller Modern Day AU, so if you have issues with moments of torture, or just generally dark themes, please take care reading this, as later chapters will feature heavily. The tags will update as the chapters are posted.
> 
> Now please, sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself.  
> I accept any form of constructive criticism as well.

“Follow my orders and he lives, tell the police and he dies. Your choice.”

What now? Marco’s mind was in turmoil. His vision was blurred, he could feel the glass digging into his skin as he stayed collapsed on the ground next to the smashed coffee table, but all he could see was Jean’s face after their confrontation last night, and all he could hear was Jean saying he loved Marco while he said nothing in return. The mind of a broken man is an interesting place, where does all rational thought go in this time? Is there such a thing as a trigger to put the jumbled puzzle pieces of a crippled brain back together? Marco’s thoughts went back through time, through the period of his life so far with his tall, scruffy haired, true love.

As it began, it was almost as if his life was reversing from this exact moment in his head. There was the moment he opened the door to discover this mess of a situation, back to the Springers’ café. The Springers’ were such nice people, they cared for everybody in their neighbourhood and wouldn't hesitate to go out of their way for anybody in need. They were definitely the most genuine and pure people that Marco had ever met.

His mind rewound further to find himself standing in the kitchen, just watching Jean walk away from him in the dark after their failed attempt at love making. Marco didn't care what Jean was like in bed, with or without a premature issue, he would love Jean like nobody had loved him before. It brought Marco peace just simply knowing that Jean was there to hold him on the nights he felt so alone, that Jean would trudge his way through a storm to help Marco no matter how big or small the problem was, and he had done that before. He loved every inch of Jean and appreciated his existence more than anybody else ever possibly could.

If he could think it now, why didn't he say it in return to Jean last night? Why couldn't he have been there for him? Jean was always at his side no matter what happened, but Marco couldn't even say three measly words to him? Marco felt like a complete idiot. What if this whole situation could have been prevented because they had a good night, and woke up early together, and went to get coffee together themselves? The freckled beauty grimaced and looked even further down on himself, believing that this was his fault. That he could have prevented this by actually saying he loved him back, by being there for him. Hell, it could have even been prevented if Marco had stayed at home and not left simply for the items of luxury.

His mind spun even further back. He saw the barbecue that all of their friends had stuffed themselves with. He saw every single kiss that they had shared, and savoured every single luscious moment. He saw their first proper date, where they both had worn really cute formal outfits. It was by far Marco’s favourite memory of the two of them. Jean had one day shown up at Marco’s work holding two tickets with a cheeky grin on his face.

_“Okay Freckles, I'm going to show you a side of me that nobody has ever seen before, and if you tell anyone, especially that damned Eren who’ll just spread it around, consider the trust gone.” Jean finished the sentence with hand movements imitating a poof kind of sound and laughed. Marco grabbed for the tickets but Jean swiped them away, shaking his head._

_“Nuh-uh, it’s a surprise. No way am I staying this vulnerable until tonight. I’ll pick you up tomorrow on my bike.”_

_“Ooh, this MUST be good, you only bust out that death-trap on special occasions.” Marco laughed while preparing a takeaway cappuccino for the customer to Jean’s left._

_“Ha ha. Just, be ready by 8, okay? And wear something nice.”_

_“Sure thing hun.” Said Marco as he leant over the counter to kiss Jean before he went back to work._

_It was almost eight o'clock on the dot when Jean knocked on the front door of Marco’s parents place. Marco’s dad opened the door and stared down Jean in an instant, this was their first meeting after all. His tough-boy persona was instantly shrivelled in the presence of the judging father figure. Marco pushed his dad out of the doorway playfully as he made his way outside._

_“Dad, Jean. Jean, Dad.” Rushed Marco as he grabbed Jean’s hand to run off._

_“Wait a minute.” Marco’s dad sternly exclaimed. Jean stopped dead in his tracks. Not much got to Jean, but there was something about the authoritative tone of his voice that made Jean just obey without question. Jean and Marco turned around. Marco with a half smirk, half look of annoyance._

_“Dad, c'mon! We’re gonna be late!”_

_“I just wanted to say that you boys shouldn't eat too much while out, because I’d like to have Jean here come back here for dessert, and maybe your mother and I can get to know him.”_

_Marco had a look of shock on his face._

_“Seriously?”_

_“Seriously.”_

_“Okay then, we won’t go too crazy with the food. See you later dad!”_

_And with that, Marco pulled Jean away and towards the bike. Jean couldn't help but hang his mouth a little open when looking at his handsome as hell boyfriend. Marco looked amazing in his tight fitting suit pants, his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into his pants, and of course his classic tweed style jacket. It wouldn't be Marco going somewhere nice if he was without his tweed jacket._  
 _“You look amazing, as per usual.”_

_“Coming from you though.”_

_Marco reached over and straightened Jeans tie. He looked the raggedy haired man up and down, checking out how good he looked in his formal outfit. Suit pants, red formal shirt, black vest, slicked back hair? Marco hadn't felt this physically attracted to Jean in a while, he just wanted to tear all these clothes off himself but unfortunately they had plans, so maybe later._

_They got on Jeans bike and drove off. It actually turned out that the surprise event that Jean had been hiding from his freckled boyfriend, was a trip to see a stage show of something called Les Misérables. Turned out Jean had gone all out on them, buying them premium tickets that actually came with a free bottle of expensive wine, and a rather intimidatingly large cheese platter, and AMAZING seats on their own balcony._

_Around halfway through the musical, Marco tore his eyes away for a moment to look at Jean, and he was not disappointed. Marco had never seen Jean smile like this, he’d never seen his eyes so wide, his heart so full of passion. He could see Jean mouthing along with the words as the actors sang. He could physically feel the warm glow radiating off of him as he leaned forward onto the ledge of the balcony to be absolutely as close to the show as possible. Marco leaned towards Jean and whispered into his ear,_

_“I love you.”_

_Jean turned to look at him, smiling wide, and kissed Marco deeply and passionately before turning his attention back to the show._

_“I love you too.” he said as he stared at the stage._

Marco smiled and leaned forward onto the ledge of the balcony.

This was Marcos favourite memory of the two of them. His mind was descending into a tarnished form of disintegration. What could he do? He couldn't go to the police, he’d be killing Jean! Okay, then who could he call? Someone who knows him just as well as Marco, somebody who’d be willing to go to any lengths to help save Jean. Something instantly clicked in Marco’s mind.

Eren. He needed Eren. Jean had been friends with him since they were in High School, they’d bonded into best friends, and if anybody would help Marco, it would be him. Marco grabbed his phone and went straight for his contact list, selecting call on Erens name.

“Yo, Marco. Good timing, I just got off work, what’s up?”

“I-- Jean-- Can you-- Please-- Come.” He still hadn't recovered from the shock, so he was still stumbling his words.

“Woah, Marco. What’s wrong, are you okay?”

Marco could feel himself starting to get dizzy headed. Was he falling? He felt like he was falling but he couldn’t tell.

“Help--”

“Marc--”, then everything went dark.

_______________________________________________________________________

Marco came back to the land of the conscious while being shaken awake by Eren. He was screaming at Marco, eyes welling up. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, then the sound caught up and he could start hearing Eren yell if he was alright, yelling that he was going to call an ambulance. Eren reached for his phone and went to type in 911 but Marco hit it out of his hand.

“NO! If you call them, the police will come too, and he’ll die!”

“He’ll die? Who’ll die? What are you talking about? What the fuck is going on? Your house is fucked, you were unconscious on the ground, and don’t even get me started on the blood all over here. And where the fuck’s Jean?” Eren stood up and stumbled around, still trying to take everything in.

“He’s gone. I came home and he was gone, furniture destroyed, blood all over the walls, and then I saw that message.” Marco pointed at the iPad on the couch. “Someone took Jean, and if the police hear about it, then whoever it is kills him. I need your help Eren. You’re the only other person I know who loves Jean as much as I do. You've been a part of his life since the beginning, he needs you.”

“Fuck. FUCK. I don’t know, I-- I've never done anything like this before. We need to go to the police! We can’t do this by our fucking selves!”

“EREN. WE NEED TO. D-- Don’t you understand? He will die.. He will fucking die if we don’t do something.”

A ping comes from the iPad and the two of them look down at the screen.

“You’re going to want to take work off for a while, we’re going to play a couple of little games, for my enjoyment.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. We have to, we have to do it. I can’t let you do this by yourself, this is way too dangerous!” Eren tugged on his hair and took glances all over the room. “We need the police, but we can’t contact them or he’ll die? Okay, fuck. I’ll help Marco. We’ll get him back. Don’t you worry.”

Eren took a second to think. He was a lot more clear-headed than Marco at the moment. Even though he was definitely panicked, and this was the very least ideal situation he’d ever been in, he had to stay mentally strong. Marco was beyond gone at this time, he needed some time to settle his mind and come to terms. Eren helped Marco to his feet and gave him support as he walked the distressed man to the bedroom.

“Look dude, I need you to be level-headed, and I need you if we’re going to do this. I’ll call up your work and tell them you’re extremely sick and probably won’t be able to come into work for a while. You need to sleep, okay man?” Eren helped Marco to the bed and helped him get comfortable. Eren could cover everything here.

Marco closed his eyes. He needed an escape from this world. Right now. His head sunk into the pillows and he drifted into another world.

_______________________________________________________________________

Marcos eyes opened slowly and he looked out the window. Night time huh? Must have been a damn good nap. Thankfully his mind had settled. He was still well aware of what had happened, but now he had more of a clear head about it. Eren. That’s right, Eren was here! Marco got out of bed and walked through the doorway. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the living room. Everything was clean, well, to a point. The blood stains were definitely lessened, and the glass had been picked up with the coffee table moved to the side of the room. Eren walked in from the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re awake. Yeah, sorry if this surprised you dude. But we need to make sure there’s no evidence anything happened. All it takes is one person seeing this room and they’ll call the police, and then Jean’s done for.”

Marco had to admit, he probably wouldn't have thought of that.

“Good thinking. And thank you so much, I wouldn't be able to get through this without you, really. I’d be a mess right now if it weren't for you.”

“It’s absolutely no problem dude, I love Jean, and I love you. Jean’s my best friend, I’d do anything for him, and I know you would too.” Eren grinned at Marco. “Okay, so what no--”

Another ping like sound came from the iPad and a message popped up. It was still on the couch, but it was propped up against the back cushion now.

“It’s time for us to play our games. The time is currently 12am. You have until 1am to get the first password. Five passwords and you get Jean back. Fail, and he gets hurt. Very hurt. Your first password is on a card in a blue, busted up Ford Falcon. It’s set to be crushed in your local car yard at 1am. You have until 1:15 to put the password in the app on the home screen, or Jean feels pain like he’s never felt before.”

Eren ran his hands through his hair.

“Fuck, that’s really not a lot of time. Okay, I think we can get there in about 25 minutes if we leave now.” Eren grabbed his keys and ran outside, Marco quick on his heels. Marco had barely closed his door before Eren accelerated and raced down the street at top speed, they had an hour to get to the car yard, find this one car before it gets crushed, and find the password. This was doable. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
